


Match

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han is happy to have Minseok as his mate, but is he ready to deal with the reality of being an alpha with an alpha mate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** werewolf ABO stuff, knotting, Lu Han's stupid feelings

Ever since he changed for the first time and found out he was an alpha, Lu Han's been waiting to meet his mate. Would he or she be an omega, soft and needing protection, or flirty and tempting? That would be ideal, but he wouldn't mind a beta either, someone to steady him when he's a little too hot-headed. He just wanted to know, really, wanted to feel that connection with someone and know that without a doubt, they were meant to be together.

He never imagined that when he did meet his mate years later, it would be someone like Minseok. Oh, sure, Minseok looks like the cute and defenseless omega Lu Han pictured, but he's not. He's more level-headed than Lu Han, but he's not a beta, lacking alpha aggressiveness or omega desires. No, he's an alpha, and Lu Han couldn't believe it when he first met Minseok and was struck with that flash of wantneedlove, that undeniable draw that said this was the mate he'd been waiting for.

Still, he's sure that Minseok is his mate, more sure than he's ever been of anything in his life. He feels it far too strongly to deny, and he only has to look at Minseok to know that he feels the same. They agreed to take their time getting to know each other, to make sure that this is really the right thing for both of them, and that has only made Lu Han more sure that Minseok is the one for him. 

But as sure as he is, he's nervous about taking the next step, about exploring the physical side of their relationship more. It's not that he doesn't want Minseok. He very, very much wants Minseok, and he can tell that Minseok wants him back. It's just that he's only ever slept with omegas before, not so much as a beta in there. (He has nothing against betas, really, but that's just how it happened.) Minseok is decidedly not an omega, and Lu Han has no idea how things will go between them. As much as he likes Minseok, as much as he wants him, can he really submit to him, if it comes to that? Or would Minseok do that for him? 

They've avoided talking about it and put off doing it, but it's hanging between them, and Lu Han knows it'll come out sooner or later. It finally happens the night before the next full moon, when everyone's instincts are revving up. Lu Han and Minseok go out to dinner and come back to the house Lu Han shares with some of the other young wolves whose families don't live around here. They talk casually as they walk in, but Lu Han can feel it buzzing under his skin, his building desire for Minseok and the awareness that Minseok wants him just as much.

They make their way to Lu Han's room without saying a word about it, but the second the door is closed, Minseok cuts Lu Han off mid-sentence with a hungry kiss. It's not their first kiss, but there's a clear intent to it as Minseok presses his body up against Lu Han's, already starting to get hard, the scent of his desire only making Lu Han want him more. It's thrilling and also terrifying, because Lu Han doesn't know what's going to happen, but he knows he wants it.

They practically rip off their clothes as they stumble to Lu Han's bed, rolling onto it, rubbing against each other. It's like all the desire they've been sublimating since they met is exploding into a desperate need to touch and feel and have each other. Lu Han half thinks they might just get off like this, without even having to worry about who tops who, but then Minseok abruptly pulls away.

He's flushed, his eyes dark, and Lu Han wants to bite him, to touch him, to fuck him until he screams, or to feel him inside. He doesn't know what he wants except that he wants Minseok so badly. "Lu Han." Minseok's voice is rough, already strained. "Do you have lube?"

It takes a few seconds for Lu Han to actually register what he's saying and then reality catches up to him, along with the return of his worries about how this will go tonight. "Uh, yes." He scoots to the end of the bed so he can reach it, then moves back before reluctantly meeting Minseok's eyes. "But, um—"

"I'll do it," Minseok says shortly. Lu Han's not sure if he imagines that the flush on his cheeks darkens. "This time, at least."

Lu Han's relieved, but he also feels guilty. It seems like Minseok's thought about this more than he has, prepared himself for it better. It seems that Minseok is more willing to set aside the preconceptions about what an alpha should and shouldn't do. "Are you sure?"

Minseok bites his lip nervously but nods. "Just, you know, be careful." He doesn't have to say it for Lu Han to know that he's never done this before.

It's hard to be patient when he has Minseok laid out on the bed, legs spread, but Lu Han forces himself to take it slow, not wanting to hurt him. Minseok looks tense, so Lu Han bends down to lick at his half-hard cock as he eases a finger into him. He squirms, breathing in sharply, but he doesn't say anything, so Lu Han starts to move his finger a little. 

Lu Han's used to the way omegas always seem to love this part (though admittedly they could be exaggerating it), so it's a little unnerving how quiet Minseok is as Lu Han stretches him. Lu Han can smell arousal on him, but it's not enough to convince him. Minseok gasps a little when Lu Han slowly strokes him to full hardness with his other hand, but otherwise he's quiet until Lu Han's two fingers deep and he curls them just right, getting a surprised sound out of Minseok.

It's hard to tell if it's a good or a bad sound, so Lu Han asks, "Minseok?"

Minseok nods. "It's okay." He's biting his lip, but then he adds in a low voice, "That's good."

Lu Han takes him at his word, and as he keeps pounding that spot, Minseok starts to make more noise. Soft moans at first, but then they get louder, until he gasps out, "Fuck, Lu Han, just...do that more." It's fascinating to see Minseok start to unravel with Lu Han's fingers inside of him, his eyes closing and his fingers clutching at the sheets, his legs spreading wider as if to invite Lu Han in, practically radiating _want_.

Watching makes Lu Han impatient, eager to be inside of Minseok, but he also wants to enjoy the moment. It's amazing to have an alpha thoroughly submitting to Lu Han's control, but he's not even thinking like that. He's just thinking that _Minseok_ is amazing, his plush lips parted as he gasps for breath, a flush spreading all the way down to his chest, his cock so hard, his body writhing as Lu Han's fingers open him wide.

At last, Lu Han judges that Minseok is ready, and he pulls his fingers out. Minseok gives a grunt of what might be disapproval and slowly opens his eyes. He squints against the light and Lu Han can't tell how he's feeling, but then he smiles weakly. "You ready?"

Lu Han laughs. "You're asking me?"

Minseok's smile turns wry. "I'll take that as a yes." He sits up, Lu Han scrambling to offer him a hand, then turns over onto his hands and knees. Lu Han watches, and the first thing he thinks is that Minseok has a nice ass, and the second is that he wants him so badly. He moves behind Minseok, gasping when his neglected erection brushes Minseok's skin.

His body, his every instinct, is screaming at him to go, to push in fast and hard, to come together with his mate, to _take_ , but he holds back, going slowly. Minseok whimpers at the first press of Lu Han's cock past the tightness of his muscles, but then he whispers, "Don't stop," so Lu Han doesn't, pushing in deeper. 

Minseok's body is so tight around him and Lu Han briefly wonders if he'll be able to take a knot, but mostly he just thinks that it feels so fucking good. He's careful when he starts to move, but Minseok doesn't object. Lu Han bends down, his chest against Minseok's back, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "Okay?" he asks.

"Yeah." Minseok's voice is soft, breathy. "Yeah, I'm...I'll tell you. If it's not okay."

Lu Han takes him at his word, gradually picking up the pace, hitting deeper and deeper. He likes it when Minseok starts to moan heavily, getting off on having Lu Han inside of him, on having someone inside him for the first time in his life. He wraps his hand around Minseok's cock and strokes him slowly, enjoying the way Minseok's body tightens around him in response. It feels good to be inside of Minseok, feels more _right_ than it did with any omega Lu Han ever slept with.

At this rate, it takes a while, but finally, Lu Han feels his knot start to grow. Minseok feels it too, letting out a groan that Lu Han's not sure is a good thing. "Okay?" he asks again, almost a growl as his body objects to the hesitation.

"I, um..." Minseok sounds like he's not sure about this either. "Wait, let me..." He moves away and Lu Han reluctantly lets him go. He likes it when Minseok turns around, though, so Lu Han can see what a mess he is already, his pupils blown wide with desire, his hair rumpled.

"What do you want to do?" he asks.

Minseok answers by moving closer, pushing Lu Han so he sits back on the bed and climbing over him. "Like this," he says, positioning himself above Lu Han's erection and slowly sinking down onto him. Lu Han wraps an arm around his waist to steady him as he starts to rock up and down. 

It's slower than Lu Han would like, and it gives him less control, but it still feels good, especially with how deep gravity pushes Minseok down onto him. His knot is swelling and he knows Minseok's feeling it from the way his breath catches more and more sharply. He feels Minseok tremble as he pushes himself all the way down and says, "Minseok, you don't have to—"

"I'm fine," Minseok insists. His eyes are fixed on Lu Han's chest, like he's embarrassed about this, but his voice is stubborn. "I can do it. I want it."

That turns Lu Han on, to hear that Minseok, alpha though he is, wants his knot, and his body reacts accordingly. Minseok moans, his movements stuttering, and his hands grip Lu Han's shoulders tightly, but he doesn't stop. Lu Han brings a hand up to touch him and Minseok starts to come undone, moaning louder, grinding down onto Lu Han as his own knot swells under Lu Han's fingers.

Lu Han thrusts up once, twice, and then that's it, his knot slipping inside Minseok and locking them together. Minseok groans heavily and Lu Han's afraid it's too much, but he gasps out, "Touch me more," and then, "Keep moving."

There's only so much moving he can do, but he rotates his hips so his knot shifts inside of Minseok, making them both moan. Lu Han's not going to last much longer either so he touches Minseok furiously, squeezing his growing knot until he bites down on Lu Han's shoulder and comes, writhing against him so desperately that it pulls Lu Han over the edge too. Pleasure floods his body as his cock pulses inside of Minseok, combined with the heady scent of his and Minseok's combined arousal and the deep satisfaction of knotting his mate for the first time.

For a while after they both go still, Minseok keeps his head down, his mouth pressed to the spot he bit, but finally he looks up and meets Lu Han's gaze with wide, dark eyes. He's even more of a mess now, and Lu Han smiles fondly as he uses the hand that isn't covered in Minseok's come to brush his hair back. "You okay?" he asks gently.

Minseok nods. He's biting his lip again, not nervous, Lu Han thinks, but suddenly shy, and Lu Han is charmed by this side of him. "You know, it's...I didn't know how it'd be, but it was fine after all. It was good. Really good."

"I am, aren't I?" Lu Han teases, and Minseok rolls his eyes.

"Don't try that alpha shit with me," he retorts with undisguised fondness. "You'll get your turn with my knot."

Lu Han still has his hand on said knot, and he gives it a squeeze that makes Minseok gasp. It's hard to imagine, but something tells Lu Han he won't mind too much when it happens.

They lie down on the bed together to wait it out, Lu Han wrapping his arms around Minseok, happy to have an excuse to hold him like this. He's always secretly liked this part, and it's even better with his mate, with Minseok who is every inch the alpha but also the perfect size to curl into Lu Han's chest, legs wrapped around his waist.

"Minseok?" Lu Han murmurs after a while. "I'm glad you're my mate."

Minseok only makes a vague acknowledging sound in response, but judging from the way he's snuggled up to Lu Han, to all appearances perfectly content with Lu Han's arms around him and Lu Han's knot inside of him, Lu Han can't imagine that he doesn't feel the same.

 

 

(Lu Han gets his turn with Minseok's knot, as promised, the night after the full moon. He's skeptical as Minseok starts to stretch him with small but nimble fingers, but he's more patient than Lu Han, and he takes his time until Lu Han is breathless and resisting the urge to beg. He never thought he'd want to feel an alpha's knot inside of him, but oh, does he want Minseok's.

Lu Han lies on his back as Minseok pushes into him and it hurts a little, but it's worth it for the blissful look on Minseok's face. It hurts more when Minseok's knot starts to swell, but he's so slow, so careful that by the time it's finally big enough to stick inside Lu Han, he's ready for it. 

Tears pool in his eyes and his body screams at the overwhelming sensation, but when he finally comes with Minseok grinding inside of him, it feels as perfect as if he were made for Minseok's knot. Considering that they're mates, alpha or not, maybe it's not so strange to say he was.)


End file.
